The Darkness You're Born To Be
by Addie Biersack
Summary: Briggetta is a strong willed women, but when her first love abandons her for what she is, she is left in agony and ruin. Her only friend, Lucifer, wants to help her, he knows the pain that she's feeling, but she has to break him out first. Will Briggetta learn to love again? You have to read to find out.


Chapter one

She's a creation of darkness and envy, a demoness, born to be the darkest of dark's, anLd badder of bads. She's the evil that lurks in your dreams. She is feared by thousands of people, yet the fear that we know has nothing against her, fear trembles at the sight of her. She's one tough 'mother'. She is the love of my life, and I don't care what she is.

"I hate feelin' like this. I'm so tired of tryin' to fight this. I'm asleep and all I dream of is waking to you." Lucifer groaned out a sigh, and the singing stopped.

"Is everything alright?", Briggetta said, giving him a concerning look. "Everything's quite alright, my dear. It's just...,"Lucifer paused and walked towards her, he leaned forward, and raised his arms above his head and rested them on the bars of his cage. "I will always love hearing your voice, Briggetta. The memories of my past manifest every time you sing. It doesn't really matter what you do, I always feel free whenever i'm around you". Briggetta, Lucifers most trusted and loyal friend looked up at him, "I know, that's why I do it. I sing because it gives you hope, hope that one day, you will escape from this cage and become Satan once more. I do it for you, Lucifer."

Briggy begins to sing again. "Tell me that you will listen. Your touch is what I'm missin'. And the more I hide I realize I'm slowly losin' you." She matched the notes perfectly. She closed her eyes and allowed her mind, body and soul to be consumed into the song, "Comatose, I'll never wake up without an overdose over you. I don't wanna live. I don't wanna breathe. 'less I feel you next to me. You take the pain I feel. Wakin' up to you never felt so real. I don't wanna sleep. I don't wanna dream. Cause my dreams don't comfort me. The way you make me feel. Wakin' up to you never felt so real."

Briggetta ended her most favored song, and awoken from her dream state. "I feel like I'm get stronger whenever I sing", she said heartedly. Lucifer looked at her and frowned, "You miss him, don't you?" Briggitta's cloud nine was kicked over and burnt in the process, her 'cloud 9' was now a cloud zero. "I don't want to talk about him." She turned away, her high heeled boots clicked as she walked towards the plush, velvety, really expensive, good looking couch that's directly in front of his cage. She plopped down and stretched herself across the luscious piece of furniture.

Briggetta closes her eyes once more and quotes her beloved songs into her life, "Can you hear the silence? Can you see the dark? Can you fix the broken? Can you feel my heart?" Her eyes shriveled up, her agony demanded her tears to fall, but she had the strength to block them from running down her cheeks. "I'm scared to get close and I hate being alone. I long for that feeling to not feel at all. The higher I get, the lower I'll sink. I can't drown my demons, they know how to swim."

Lucifer's mood changes, his expression was sympathetic, instead of the usual angry, narcissistic, asshole of a son he always was, he was, in fact, new for a moment. He was forcing his mind to enter hers, he wanted to know how she felt, he actually wanted to help. This is odd, even for him, and he knew it, he always thought he would be filled to the brim with anger, jealousy, evilness, manipulation, revenge, and danger. But this felt better. "I believe that you are incredible, and I believe that you will become the greatest. . . Queen of Hell." Briggetta's shocked, she'd never thought that he'd say that, his ego was way to high for him to even think like that. She conjured up the strength to stand, she appeared in front of him in an instant, "What are you talking about? You really decide to do this to me now! After everything I've been through, you want to say that!" Her hands gripped the bars of the cage, knuckles turning white. "I was in love with a damn HUMAN for crying' out loud, I showed him my true self, and he turned me away! I-I s-showed him my true self after we. . . after. . ," she shook her head and continued, "he was disgusted. . .I thought he wouldn't care that much, I mean, I'm not that different, the only thing that's different is that I came from hell."

The horrible flashbacks hit her hard, her emotions were raging inside of her; vengeance, pain, betrayal, and the last one. . . love. Lucifer smirks while he gently glided his hands over hers, his fingers danced on top of them. Briggetta, however, didn't like the attention he was giving her, she tore her hand away from his, and growled at him. To her surprise, Lucifer acted differently than what she suspected. Lucifer purred Briggetta's name, and seductively chuckled. He chanted, "I will become Satan again; The King of Hell once more, with you by my side. Briggetta you can make him pay for what he's done to you, you can make his brand new whore pay too. . .", she was surprised, shocked, confused, beguiled. 'He already forgot about me? When did this happen? "Oh, did I forget? He got over you so quickly, now he's screwing another woman. I suppose you never knew, did you? You have a choice, break me out of this cell, join me and become my betrothed, my Queen. Make him pay for what he did to you. Or, you can live a lifetime of misery, agony, and trust issues. Which do you pick?" His words stabbed her heart, she loved Jack, but this is what he deserved, he betrayed her, threw her to the side and found another. She was furious.

"I will be your Queen of Hell. . ."

Her love slowly faded away as her anger began to overpower her, "WHY DOES SHE GET TO BE WITH HIM AND NOT ME!. . .". Her sanity was ripped away, along with her poise. Lucifer, however loved every second of it. The way that she cried, the way that she broke everything in her waking path, the look of her pain and anger aroused him. Her body form began to shift, it was actually changing its shape. Her bones started breaking and assembling themselves back together, making her body have an hourglass look. Soon after, Briggetta tangled her fingers into her hair and cried out in agony as two little nubs formed on her temples, the cells in her body were reproducing rapidly, her "nubs" had grown into beautiful, but terrifying horns, the height if them made her look six foot three. The color of her skin had changed as well. Her skin looked like it was bleached, the white was intoxicatingly bright. Her boobs had originally grew from a size B, to a size D in a matter of seconds, her ass also grew a bit bigger too. . . Not Kim Kardashian big. . .Just natural big. Where she stood, you could obviously see that her body was better fitted for the environment they were in.

Lucifer knew what was happening to her. It's something called 'The Takeover'. 'The Takeover' is series of events where a not-fully-formed demon from hell, experiences the total transformation of their life. This transformation is said to start out with love, betrayal, jealousy, and anger, followed by insanity, then the morphing of the body, finally the new and improved personality. Lucifer stood there and watched her other half finally take over, he wanted-No, he needed it to happen, so he allowed it.

"I'M GOING TO END HER DAMN LIFE!"

Briggetta stood in front of the cage, her body still in pain. She slumped on her knees, covered her her eyes with her hands and cried into them. Her sobs echoed off the walls. This was actually new to Lucifer, he's never met a fragile demoness before. He leaned up against the cage, for once he was worried for someone other than himself. "You need to be cleansed, erase all that he's done to you, forget him. Then you'll be free." Lucifer held out his hand waiting for her to take it. Briggetta's makeup was smudged and her cheeks were bloated, but she still looked up at him, and for once she felt happy, she smiled, wiped her tears away and sighed, she rose up and tangles their fingers together. "I'm ready. . .".

Lucifer gasped, her brown colored eyes had changed to. . . 'Neon Purple!? That's odd. . .her eyes aren't black. . . Has someone slipped LSD in my coffee again!?. . .Wait, I fixed myself coffee this morning. Shit, then this is actually happening. . . Wow. . .She's. . .She looks beautiful. . .'

Lucifers grin grew from ear to ear. "First! We are going to free me from this cage. We're going to eliminate all the degenerates that caused us harm. Then you are going to be my queen!" His griped the cage, rattling it in the process, "I will be set free once more!. . ." Briggetta interjects, "H-how do I open the cage?" Lucifer looks down at her and frowns, "There are several ways to open the cage, my dear. One is to find the key. . .That'll take to long. There's a ritual. . .That's too much work and it'll take to long. . .Then there's a spell, you'll have to sing it in order for it to work. . ." Briggetta began laughing as she held up her hands, showing the rings on her fingers. The rings that were given to her by the Four Horsemen, "I totally forgot that Death, Famine, War, and Conquest gave me their rings!-" Lucifer snapped as he slammed his hands against the bars of the cage, the loud rattling noise of the bars echoed off the walls, and into Briggy's ears. "What does that have to do with breaking me out of this cell!" She cupped her ears, trying to stop the painful sirens from corrupting her head. Once the sirens stopped and the pain had vanished, she gained her strength back, along with the new ego she's been needing, her personality was darker, and very pissed too, "The damn rings come together to form the damn key, you arrogant little prick! You can kiss your happy freedom goodbye if you're gonna act like that!"

A smile slowly formed when Lucifer noticed that she had finally transformed into a true demoness, he was also taken aback by her responding so treacherously. He was starting to get aroused. He leaned against the cage once more and smirked, "I gotta say, a newly formed demoness like yourself with the courage to talk back to me is unnerving, not to mention arousing. . . And! knowing who I am, you did it without fear, usually when people talk to me like that, they would get their neck snapped with a swing of my wrist. You, however, are different, I like that. Now. Your name, what is it?"

She observed him, looking at every feature that he had, she looked at his face, the smirk he was giving her was weakening her, she gazed up at his eyes, his light blue eyes with silver specks were melting her.

"My name?"

". . .My name is Re-l. . ."


End file.
